


Hindrance

by zetsubousei (popnographic)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Smut, a little comedy perhaps, conflicted feelings, lots of them tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/zetsubousei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime woke up that morning, feeling that something just wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it until he lay on his stomach in bed. Let the party begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindrance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I've published on here. I'm aware that it's not very good, but I'm still practising! Roughly inspired by a Makoto Naegi/Byakuya Togami fic in which they switched bodies temporarily.

Hajime knew something wasn't quite right, even before he’d opened his eyes. It _felt_ odd, for some reason. He turned in bed, and as he rolled over on his stomach, he realised what had felt so off, so abnormal, so _hindering_ … and he screamed.

“Hinata-san? Hinata-san, are you okay?” he heard coming from outside his door. He hid under the covers, still trying to figure out how this had happened. And while he was asleep, too!

As he began to run out of oxygen under the duvet, he poked his head out and gasped for air. What time was it? He turned his head to the side – the monitor on the wall was shut off, so either he was up before or after the morning announcement.

He turned to the other side to find out that he had indeed missed the morning announcement somehow, and it was a quarter past seven. The others had probably already gotten up and maybe even headed towards the restaurant. Hajime personally felt that he could stay in bed all day if _this_ was a thing. But he realised he’d probably get dragged out by Monokuma sooner or later, so he’d best get up as to not make things worse than they already were.

Sighing, he sat up and got out of bed. He was terrified of looking at himself in the mirror, but he knew he had to do it to confirm his suspicions. On shaky legs, he made it to the mirror across the cottage and quickly covered his hand over his mouth, eyes widening.

His normally short, brown hair was now down to his shoulders, slightly wavy. He had a more slender figure, thinner arms, smaller hands… and he had breasts.

“Breasts?!” he cried out, realising how loud his voice was.

“What are you talking about, Hinata-san?”

 _Oh crap_ , he thought to himself. Sonia was still outside, knocking firmly on the door. Bless her for her endless amount of patience, not only with Hajime who for obvious reasons refused to open the door – but with another student on the island who could never quite leave her alone. Hajime had always thought of Kazuichi as a good friend, sure – but sometimes he could really be a gullible fool.

Hajime felt panic creeping up on him as he realised he probably had to tell Sonia to leave. But as he’d just heard as he shrieked out loudly – his voice was now alarmingly feminine. How would he be able to tell Sonia to leave him alone, not only politely, but also in a voice that somewhat resembled his real one?

He cleared his throat, and spoke in a voice he felt was sufficiently low.

“Hey, Sonia, uh… I don’t feel well today. Tell the others I’ll be out… later.”

“Are you sure you will be alright?” she inquired. Hajime peeked out the window behind the curtains – she seemed genuinely concerned, standing on his doorstep with her hands clasped together on her chest, head slightly tilted to the right. “Yeah, I’ll be fine”, he managed, slowly becoming aware of how difficult it was to try and talk in such a low voice.

“Okay then. I will come back later to check up on you. Please get some rest for the time being, Hinata-san.”

The reply got caught in his throat, and he watched Sonia leave and walk towards the restaurant. He – she? – sighed and fell down on his bed again, laying his arm over his eyes. Not before long, though, he heard another knock on his door. _What now?_ he thought, sighing irritably. He didn’t answer, instead he hoped that whoever was standing on his doorstep would eventually give up and leave.

But he was wrong, and soon enough he heard another knock on the door, so soft that it was barely audible. “H-Hinata-kun”, he heard, and the voice caught him off guard as he didn’t recognise it. He searched his mind, trying to think of whom that voice could belong to, but was rudely interrupted when once again, said person knocked on the door – this time harder, several more knocks, like the person was in a state of panic.

“Hinata-kun, please let me in. I’m… afraid to stand out here like this.”

 _Like this?_ Hajime got up from the bed and slowly unlocked and opened the door. What he saw as he opened made his jaw drop.

There was a girl standing on his doorstep, cream white coloured hair with reddish brown tips. Her hair was trailing down her back, and she wore a white T-shirt with a vertical red and curly string pattern. Her jeans were black, and she donned a pair of brown shoes with double zippers.

 _Wait a minute_ , Hajime thought whilst inspecting the girl standing in front of him, nervously smiling. _Is this…_

“Hinata-kun?!”

“K-Komaeda?!”

They’d exclaimed loudly in unison, and that was when Hajime realised they could get in trouble in more ways than one, standing out there like this. He grabbed the girl’s arm and dragged her – or rather, _him_ – inside, locking the door behind them.

“Komaeda, you…”

The other girl – whom Hajime had realised wasn’t really a girl, but in fact Nagito Komaeda, another male student of his class trapped on the island – fiddled with the hem of his shirt, looking extremely embarrassed as a blush started colouring her face.

“It… it happened to you, too”, he said.

Hajime was absolutely bewildered; his mind going all sorts of places at once while he was eyeing the girl in front of him. Were they the only ones that this had happened to? What if there were others, and who were they, in that case? He managed to calm down a bit before speaking.

“You’ve been like this since morning, too, haven’t you?”

Nagito nodded. He (god, it was so difficult to think of Nagito as a boy in that body) was still blushing a bit, nervously tugging at his shirt and probably still getting used to the peculiar state he was in. Well, “peculiar” was probably a vast understatement.

“What do we do, Hinata-kun? We can’t just walk out and about like this, can we? I mean, what do we tell the others?”

“I don’t know, I’ve been trying to figure it out. We’ll have to go out there sometime or people are going to suspect things are up. Either that or we’ll be discovered by-“

Hajime didn’t even get to finish his sentence before they heard tiny pitter-pattering feet on the floor behind them. Startled, Hajime jumped at the sight of Monokuma, who was wearing a menacing grin on his face, his red eye glowing with excitement.

“How ironic you two decided to meet up, huh? You’re quite brave for going out on your own like this, Komaeda-kun.” Monokuma let out a devilish cackle as he put his paws on his stomach.

Nagito winced. “How long do we have to stay like this?” he asked the little bear.

Monokuma hummed, appearing in thought for a while. “Until I get bored, I suppose.”

Hajime felt the air leave his lungs. He knew that the little teddy bear tyrant didn’t get bored easily, especially when he planned things like these. If they kept panicking like this, Monokuma would _definitely_ not get bored in the near future.

“What’s your motive this time?” Hajime growled.

Monokuma waved his paw dismissively. “No motive, I’m just bored and I wanted to spice things up a bit. What, you think someone’s going to murder you because you’re a girl now?”

Hajime shuddered at that, and glanced at his reflection in the mirror to his side. He heard a “plop _”_ sound, and when he turned his head forward again, the bear had disappeared. He blinked a few times, experiencing both confusion and anger at the same time.

“Just my luck, haha…” Nagito said and laughed nervously in his ridiculously cute female voice, sliding down onto the floor next to the entrance of the cottage with an empty look in his eyes. Hajime sat down on his bed, burying his face in his hands.

“You know, we should just play along with it.”

Nagito looked up, confused. “What are you saying, Hinata-kun?”

“It’s the exact opposite of what he wants. He wants us to freak out, and if we do – he’ll never get bored and we’ll never turn back to our normal selves again. I have an idea on how we can approach the others with this issue. So, it’s up to you – are you in or not?”

After a bit of thinking, nervous nail-biting and pacing around the cottage, Nagito finally complied and Hajime set to work. Well, it wasn’t much work, really – he just had to make a good enough paper plane and hope for the best.

Hajime wrote a small message on a note he found on his desk, folded a paper plane and threw it out the window. It flew for a few feet, but then landed on the walkway between the cottages. Perfect.

Now they just had to sit and wait for someone to walk that way and read said message. It probably wouldn’t take _too_ long since they were both missing – and from what he’d gathered, no one knew of Nagito’s whereabouts, so they would most assuredly look for him soon.

Hajime sat down on the bed again. “Are you going to sit there on the floor forever? Isn’t it uncomfortable?”

Nagito smiled a little. “It’s fine, really, I’m not even worthy of sitting anywhere else in your cottage anyway, Hinata-kun. Don’t worry about me.”

He still hadn’t gotten used to Nagito’s ridiculously low self-esteem, and grimaced a bit as he heard that remark. “Komaeda, just… sit somewhere else. Take my chair, sit on my bed, just don’t sit on the floor, I feel bad.”

Nagito reluctantly got up and sat on the bed next to Hajime, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them, effectively taking up as little space as possible. They sat in silence for a while, waiting, occasionally looking out the window to find the paper plane still on the walkway, untouched.

“I wonder why it had to happen to us”, Hajime mumbled, mostly to himself. Nagito turned to him. “I can see why I was chosen for this little experiment, it’s quite obvious, really. But for you to be a victim, too, is beyond me.”

 _He’s probably blaming that damn title of his like always_ , Hajime thought, sighing internally. Nagito had always relied on his luck, and sometimes it had turned out to be scarily good luck. It was risky, and Nagito was well aware of it, but it – along with hope – was his only crutch in life, and without these two things, he had nothing.

Hajime tugged at his shirt, feeling uncomfortable as the breasts he’d apparently grown overnight were making his t-shirt very tight to wear. He usually had a pretty large chest, but not… _this_ way.

He felt Nagito’s eyes on him as he was constantly fidgeting with his shirt, but he tried to ignore it. Hajime had always thought of Nagito as extremely attractive, and it had carried over very well to the female version of him, too. He glanced up at the security camera in the corner and rolled his eyes. The damned teddy bear had security cameras in every corner and up in every tree on the island, leaving the students with no privacy whatsoever.

Eventually, the boredom and frustration got the best of him, and Hajime got up from the bed to walk around the cottage.

“Hinata-kun?” a confused Nagito inquired. “Is something wrong?”

“No, uh, it’s nothing. I’m just restless”, he replied, waving his hand dismissively but still keeping his pensive facial expression. He glanced out the window – sure enough, no one had picked up the note he’d sent out there nearly an hour earlier. This was ridiculous, where were everyone? Surely someone had to pass by here sooner or later.

“Hinata-kun, what did you write on the note?”

He blinked. “Oh! Just that… whoever finds the note should gather everyone in the restaurant so we could go there and… well, show ourselves.” Nagito flinched. “Do you mean we’re going to go out there like _this_?”

“Yeah, we don’t really have a choice, do we? Besides, the sooner everyone accepts it and starts acting like nothing’s wrong, Monokuma’s gonna get bored, you know?”

Nagito furrowed his eyebrows a little. “You’re probably right. Well then!”

And the silence fell upon them again. Hajime went back and forth from looking out the window to mindlessly walking around the cottage with his mind scattered all over the place. He tried keeping his mind off those things he shouldn’t think about, but it was incredibly difficult seeing how his biggest distraction was sitting on his bed with a carefree expression on her- _his_ face.

Hajime eventually sat down on the bed again, feeling deflated. He leaned back until he was laying down, his legs still dangling off the bed, and closed his eyes. “Do you see anyone out there?” he asked. Nagito shifted a little on the bed before answering. “Nope!”

A sigh left Hajime’s lips, and he put his hands behind his head, trying to relax. “This is ridiculous.”

The bed creaked and swayed a little, but he got no response. Somehow, he felt something wasn’t quite right anyway, and as he opened his eyes, he found Nagito’s face just about an inch away from his own. He blinked a few times in confusion and… fear?

“Uh, Komaeda…?”

“Why don’t we… take advantage of the situation, Hinata-kun?”

“What do you mean?”

“I understand if you won’t agree since it has to do with me, but-“

“Just spill it out”, Hajime said, realising that it came out ruder than he’d intended it for. Nagito smiled, looking embarrassed, before leaning closer, close enough that his hair fell down and tickled Hajime on his cheeks, his collarbones.

“W-wait…”

Hajime felt Nagito’s warm breath against his mouth, and his heart started beating faster, louder. The other boy (girl?) closed his eyes before leaning in for a kiss, which made Hajime completely freeze. Should he go along with it, should he reject…?

Ah, to hell with it. He didn’t care if the camera was watching them with its digital eye, in fact – he was very happy to contribute to Monokuma’s sick perversion of watching people in their cottages. _Carpe diem_ , right?

It felt incredibly weird and a little awkward as Nagito pressed his female body against Hajime’s. Hajime wrapped his arms around Nagito’s body, pulling him in closer and forcing Nagito to straddle him. He felt deep breaths against his nose, a racing heartbeat against his own and Nagito’s fingers combing gently through his shoulder-long hair that he still had trouble getting used to.

Nagito suddenly broke away from the kiss, and Hajime gasped for air. “H-Hinata-kun… are you sure you want to do this?”

Hajime frowned, confused. “Weren’t you the one who initiated the whole thing?”

“Yes, of course – but are you sure you want to do it with someone like-“

“Oh, shush.” And Hajime pulled the other in for another kiss, hungrier this time.

A knock on the door startled them both and Nagito recoiled like he’d been bitten. “Hinata?” It was Akane, and she sounded worried. “Hey, I found your note. I’ve told everyone to go to the restaurant – are you coming or not? Also, have you seen Komaeda? I can’t find him anywhere and I swear to god, if he’s up to anything I’m going to-“

“We’ll be there in a minute!” Hajime said, trying his best to sound like his normal self. “Alright, see you there!” was all he got in response, and he was glad she didn’t inquire about his voice. It wouldn’t matter soon anyway, seeing how everyone was going to be very aware of their… _condition_ , very soon.

Nagito sat on the other side of the bed, looking out the window. “Well, shall we go then, Hinata-kun? Or, should I say _Hinata-chan_?” Hajime rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

They made their way to the restaurant, making sure not to be seen just yet. Before opening the door to the actual dining hall, Hajime rested his hand on the door handle. “You ready?” Nagito shrugged. “Yes, I suppose so.” And he opened the door, taking a deep breath and preparing himself.

There was a soft buzz among their classmates as they walked in, but it died down like fire being put out as soon as they turned their heads in the direction of Nagito and Hajime. Hajime immediately felt heat rush to his cheeks and wished to just sink through the floor, but Nagito walked in like nothing was wrong. Oh, how Hajime admired Nagito’s ability to stay carefree in situations like these.

“Who are you?” Mahiru asked, putting her hands on her hips and tilting her head to the side, appearing confused. Nagito waved with a smile. “It’s me, Nagito Komaeda!” he chirped.

A gasp went through the crowd of students, they turned to each other, maybe to ask if this was a dream or not. _If only it was a dream_ , Hajime thought to himself before sighing. “And I’m Hinata. The little devil decided to play a trick on us.”

Suddenly, Kazuichi’s laughter echoed through the entire restaurant. “Really? I wouldn’t really consider that a punishment, to be honest.”

Chiaki walked up to Hajime, inspecting him/her closely with her eyebrows furrowed. “It really is you. Wow. You look… _pretty_ ”, she said, and if he wasn’t already blushing, he definitely was now.

“A-anyway”, he said, scratching his head and looking the other way, “we just wanted you all to know, since we have no idea when we’ll revert back to normal. And it might be weird for a while.”

“Oh, I could get used to this”, Hiyoko said, stifling a giggle whilst inspecting Nagito’s hair. Sonia was the next one to approach Hajime, and she had a concerned look in her eyes. “Is this what you meant when you said you did not feel well earlier, Hinata-san?”

He nodded slowly. She took his hands in hers. “If only you would have said anything sooner… I would have been honoured to lend you my clothes!” Sonia burst out laughing and Hajime pouted. “This isn’t funny, Sonia-san.”

“I am so sorry, you look adorable; that is all, really.”

With fourteen pairs of eyes watching them intently from across the table, Hajime and Nagito finally got to have breakfast. From having been incredibly uncomfortable and nervous about it, Nagito now seemed fine with the situation as he had no problems with talking to the others or listening to Hiyoko’s bicker, occasionally laughing, agreeing or asking her questions.

Hajime spent most of his day watching Chiaki play games. Every now and then, she looked at him and fought back a laugh, sometimes failing and laughing out loud before apologising. “It’s not that you look bad, it’s just that… you’re a girl now.”

“I’m painfully aware of that, thank you. And hopefully it’s just a temporary thing.”

Chiaki hummed. “I’m kind of hoping it’s not…”

Hajime cringed. This was going to be a long day, he feared.

The biggest problem Hajime had was when he needed to use the bathroom, as he remembered that things _down there_ were vastly different from what he was used to. The first time he had to go, it took him a while and a near-catastrophe before he managed to finish.

All in all, it turned out not to be so bad, after all. The others slowly learnt to adapt to his and Nagito’s peculiar conditions, and it wasn’t too embarrassing to try and converse normally with them. At the end of the day after having said good night to the others, he walked back to his cottage, completely exhausted, both physically and mentally.

As he was about to close his door, he felt something stop him, something weighed down on the other side of the door handle. “Hinata-kun, can I come in?”

Hajime sighed and let Nagito in before closing and locking the door behind him. “What a day”, he said. They brushed their teeth in silence and walked out to the bed together. Hajime was just about to take his shirt off when he remembered he had female breasts and-

“You don’t have female underwear, either – do you, Hinata-kun?”

Hajime’s face got hot and his hands fell to his side. He frowned, blushing. “I don’t, no.” Suddenly, things got awkward again, and he didn’t know what to do. Usually he slept without a shirt, but last night had been awfully chilly, so he had slipped on a night shirt, which he’d been walking around in all day in fear of taking it off and seeing what was beneath. Oddly convenient in this case, that he’d decided to sleep with a shirt on.

“Well, just sleep with your shirt on then! Can I sleep with you?”

The brown-haired boy’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes widened. “Uh… yeah, sure”, he managed, rather – stuttered. With much effort and gathering of courage, he took his shoes, pants and socks off before lying in bed. Nagito did the same, but stood and stared at his private region for a bit. “This is weird”, he said with a giggle before joining Hajime in bed.

“What’s weird?” Hajime said. “Well, usually something sticks out when I get in _that_ mood, but it doesn’t. Instead, I’m-“

“Alright, _please_ don’t finish that sentence”, Hajime squeaked and hid under the covers. “I understand what you mean, just come to bed al- wait… did you say you were ‘in the mood’?”

Nagito looked at him, confounded, before he got under the duvet as well. “Yes?”

Hajime turned his back to Nagito, unable to face him and feeling absolutely mortified. They were silent for a while, and Hajime nearly fell asleep as he felt Nagito softly wrap his arms around his waist. “Hinata-kun… I can’t sleep.” He opened his eyes. “Have you even tried?”

He felt a gust of air against the back of his head as Nagito laughed shortly. “No”, he confessed sheepishly. Hajime turned around, immediately meeting the light grey gaze of the other boy trapped in a female body. “Komaeda…?”

His voice was silenced as their lips met. Nagito ran his curious, slender fingers along Hajime’s abdomen, feeling his way around this new body he hadn’t seen before that morning and maybe wouldn’t be able to see, or feel, for much longer. Hajime’s breathing got heavy and he could practically hear his heartbeats in his head as he, too, softly put his slightly shaking hands on Nagito’s body.

“I’m jealous of you breasts, Hinata-kun”, Nagito whispered, which caught Hajime off guard, and he tensed up. “What?”

“Mine are smaller than yours”, Nagito replied. “Here”, he said while guiding Hajime’s hand towards his chest. Hajime nearly withdrew his hand, but decided not to. Something lit inside him, like a spark - and he started feeling his way around this body of Nagito's that wasn't really Nagito's body.  _I might not get a chance like this ever again, so why not just go with it_? he thought to himself.

Hajime kissed Nagito's neck and throat, biting playfully at his collarbone. Nagito let out a moan, tightening his grasp on Hajime's arm. "H-Hinata-kun..."

With eager, almost greedy hands, Hajime pulled up Nagito's shirt and fondled a breast whilst biting Nagito's lower lip, making the other boy gasp and groan. He felt a hand getting near his underwear, and that was when he realised what Nagito meant by " _this is weird_ ", whilst looking down at his boxers. He didn't have a throbbing length between his legs, instead he had a _vagina_... and a very wet one, at that. It was a strange sensation he wasn't sure he'd miss once he got back to normal.

Nagito's hand found its way inside Hajime's underwear, and Hajime felt the air leave his lungs when Nagito inserted a finger, feeling it move inside him. "Strange", Nagito mumbled between heavy breaths, "I never thought I'd do this with a girl - but technically, I guess I am!"

"Shut _up_ , Komaeda - you're kind of ruining the m- ah!"

A second digit was added, and Nagito's arm started moving faster. Hajime felt his hand automatically move toward Nagito's lower region and he decided to try and mimic the other's moves. He was terrified, but at the same time excited for some reason he didn't bother to find out.

Nagito's kisses were hungry, passionate, his movements rapid and rough. Hajime moaned, grabbing a fistful of Nagito's hair with his free hand. The hot, almost moist air around them left beads of sweat on their foreheads that slowly trailed down.

"A-ah, Hi-Hinata-kun, I'm going to... nnn!"

They came together, and fell asleep with their arms and legs tangled beneath the comforter that had gotten far too warm now, but neither of them bothered to take it off before dozing off.

\--

Still trapped in their female bodies, Hajime and Nagito left the cottage together the next morning; hair still wet from the shower they'd taken together,  chatting about mundane everyday things. As they started walking down the walkway towards the restaurant, Monokuma appeared before them with his arms crossed, looking disgustingly content. "I see you two slept well given the circumstances", he said, giggling. Hajime felt his ears get hot as he remembered the security camera in the cottage. "Y-you... watched us?"

The bear laughed. "Of course! Boy, you two made me all sweaty - thank god I'm made of felt so I'm easy to wash!"

Absolutely mortified and feeling like he could throw up any second now, Hajime grabbed Nagito's wrist and prepared to walk away from there. "Maybe you bastards won't mind staying like this for another day, then."

"As much as this was an exciting experiment, I wouldn't want to continue, no", Nagito said calmly.

 _No, I miss my dick and I miss not having female breasts_ , Hajime thought sarcastically to himself. What kind of question was that, anyway?

Perhaps it was because of the sunlight - but Hajime could've sworn he saw a menacing glint in Monokuma's red eye. "Oh, that's too bad. Because I do! Upupupupu!"

With that, the black and white bear went away again, just as he had suddenly appeared in front of them. Hajime felt the world sway in front of his eyes. He fell to his knees, and screamed.


End file.
